Destiny's Past
by Yukina Dragon
Summary: This is the companion Fanfic of my main story, Destiny. Destiny's Past deals with everyone's history back in ancient egypt. Millennium Items, Monsters, Gods, War, Love, unlock the Pharaoh's memory here.
1. Friends and Enemies

Welcome to my Fan Fiction Mini! It's the History of the Millennium Items, and the pasts of everyone in my main fan fiction. I mainly update this in my forum, which can be found from my website. However, due to a request I'm going to start posting this in here. Enjoy, and feel free to Read and Review. Don't forget, it's just a Mini Fan Fiction so the chapters aren't that long. (Which some of you may find quite refreshing after slugging through the giant chapters of Destiny.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Friends and Enemies

* * *

"Are you alright my lord?" His calm voice contradicted with his surroundings. Death laid all around like stepping stones floating in pools of blood. Extending a strong arm he wrapped his fingers around the wrist of his sovereign friend. With a flex of his muscles he had pulled the man he addressed to a standing position.

"I am rattled Anphalunus, rattled, but unharmed." A smile crossed the mudded features of his jaw. "How are the others?" His crimson-violet orbs scanned the destruction of corpses belonging to men and monster alike.

"My Lord Pharaoh...I...I am the only one left of the Order..." Anphalunus lowered his emerald eyes to the bloodied feet of his master. He felt a hand grip his shoulder in comfort, though it wasn't enough to raise his spirits.

"What will happen now that you are the only remaining?" The royal of the two asked sincerely hoping that there would not be a new problem to handle in their weakened state.

"I was the only one with children, my Lord." Anphalunus slowly raised his face to meet his friend's while he continued to speak. "My two sons will inherit their power this day. Though, I fear that they will think it is I that has died. My wife is with child, I should return soon so that her worry will not harm my growing daughter."

"I was unaware that you had another son Anphalunus. Why have you not spoken of him before this moment?" The Pharaoh asked while trying to leave their position. Though all looked dead, he would search for those who were merely wounded.

The knight allowed his eyes to stray as well searching for survivors. The battle had forced the Pharaoh to unleash his God monsters, the damage had been incalculable. "My wife, Unica, is of the Shendarou Mystics. I found her abandoned in accident by her clan during their breeding season upon our earth. Though, months after I had married her and built her home, her clan had found her and thieved her in the night from me. She had given birth upon their cursed island of mist and bore my first son."

"A Shendarou Mystic Priestess bore you a son!" The Pharaoh couldn't help, but interrupt in surprise since the Shendarou's were a clan of only women. Birthing a boy had never been heard of.

"Yes...and the High Priestess saw it as a bad omen. One that would be relinquished if the babe were to be thrown from the islands edges to die upon our soils. But, my sons are strong and he survived. Though, I have never seen him, I feel his life within my soul. It took me seven years to find my wife again, and I do not know how much longer until I find my first born, but when my daughter is strong, and my son tall and brave, I will leave them to search for their older brother." The knight half smiled as he turned to see the sincerity within the Pharaoh's eyes.

"When you are ready Anphalunus, my most favored friend, I will search with you. For I too understand the feeling of fatherhood. Should you ever have need, your children will always be welcome in my household. They will always be treated like mine own, for you are a brother to me and one whom I owe my life." A kind grin crossed his lips as he attempted to take his friend's mind off of the destruction around them and the loss of his child. "Now then, what of your daughter? Two sons and you think the Gods have blessed you with a daughter to marry?"

A laugh escaped the warriors throat as joy spread upon his face. He was very excited for his little girl to come and could hardly contain his emotions on the subject. "My wife has told me that she carries a girl. The Goddess Liah has already given her blessing upon her unborn form, one of beauty untold, love and innocence. Even the Dragon Lord has spoken with me concerning her coming. Our household has named her the Princess of Destiny, for flowers grow in my wife's footsteps, and only love and happiness has seen our home."

"And who might I congratulate on his lucky stars for being betrothed to such a creation?" His voice was more prying then pleasant as he wondered about her future fate.

"In honest I have been filled with greed and overbarement. Though there have been offers, I have rejected all on her behalf. I do not see any fitting of her hand." Anphalunus chuckled meekly as he carefully stepped over a few more corpses to find untainted soil. The Pharaoh stepped down as well and walked carefully beside. They seemed to be the only survivors so far, but to be careless would be a grave mistake.

"Well then, my son Yamiyugi will take her hand in marriage when she is of age. Such a woman should be protected and given the world she brightens by her very existence. Then our household truly will be one and you will be my brother in life then on the battlefield. Today we have defeated the Do-ma's and given the lands of my rule peace. Tomorrow I will start on my campaign to rid this world and all others of evil. Our children will take rule of an era of peace and serenity." The Pharaoh's statement nearly knocked Anphalunus to the ground. He had never even contemplated his daughter marrying a future Pharaoh.

"B-but my lord...I am not of noble birth. My wife is a priestess. We do not have blood worthy of a throne." Anphalunus stared wide-eyed at his master, assessing whether or not the Pharaoh had lost his sense.

"But, your blood is worthy enough to die for a throne. You are speaking nonsense! Sovereignty is an idea, an image for people to believe in and hope for a prosperous future. It is not of birth, but something to be earned in deeds and actions. I fight here with my armies because they are of worth to me, and because I must prove to them that I would not tell my people to do something I was not willing to do myself. My son will grow to be a worthy husband of your daughter's hand if you will have him." The Pharaoh smiled brightly extending a hand while Anphalunus accepted it with his own.

"I would be honored." The warrior held back a burst of excitement and tried to look as if it was a regular proposal. He was about to add upon his statement when a groaning caught their attention. Raising their weapons the two men turned their attention to the direction of the noise. A little ways in the distance, amid the many bodies lay a man struggling to move. "Hold on! We are coming for you!"


	2. Friends and Enemies Part:2

Chapter 2

Friends and Enemies Part:2

* * *

The light stung his hazel eyes as consciousness began to over take him once more. "Ugh..." He groaned, his voice sounding raspy to his ears. "I live?" The question was mainly directed towards himself, though it was answered behind his position. 

"Yes My Lord...you gave us quite the scare, but through the Pharaoh's sacred power you were healed." Anphalunus spoke happily as he moved from his wooden chair to stand in the wounded man's line of sight.

"The Pharaoh..." The man repeated as he began to sit up. Pain surged through his body; Anphalunus merely placed a hand to his shoulder and pressed downward.

"Ease yourself my friend...you must rest to regain your strength." He cautioned as the man laid down upon the aged pillow once more.

"You fool..." The man snapped as a chuckle escaped his chapped lips. "Do you not recognize the brand upon my clothes...I am not your friend, nor am I in favor with the Pharaoh...Tell me the truth of who saved me so that I may walk in his debt until it is repaid. I may be your enemy, but I am a man of honor nonetheless."

"I knew of your allegiance before I pulled you from the surrounding corpses." The Pharaoh spoke up from his unseen position in the corner of the room. "I too am a man of honor. On the battle field we may be enemies, but when the dust has settled, and the rivers of blood flow to cleanse the earth's surface, we are mutual comrades. To defeat a wounded enemy would be cowardice."

"Then you are a better man then the one I swore my life to. Surviving such a war has proved to that. However; that does not change my allegiance. We are still enemies, for reasons of my own. Since you have saved my life Pharaoh...I pledge myself to you until I have repaid the debt. Then I shall kill you myself." The man turned his head so that he could swear his oath to the Pharaoh's eyes.

"I will accept that...you may join my side along with Anphalunus. When we return to Thebes I will announce you to my court as my personal guard. Let us be the only three that know of your origin. Should you change your mind on taking my life, you will not be previously scorned for actions you did not do." The Pharaoh half grinned while looking to Anphalunus, who gave him a slightly disapproving look. Anphalunus would never question the Pharaoh's objectives, but he would always be cautious enough for the both of them.

"As I have said before, my Lord...you are a better man." The wounded soldier praised as he forced himself to sit up. Anphalunus gave him the support he needed instead of scolding him. Looking to the Pharaoh and then to Anphalunus he spoke once more, "I am Araz Suuval, and I would caution you to think on moving from here to Thebes as quickly as possible. My wife, Usa, is in your court as we speak."

"Usa? Usa of Levenrain? They have been apart of the royal court for years. Her daughter Usagi is Prince Yamiyugi's dearest friend...why are they in the palace?" Anphalunus questioned, though he knew something was amiss.

"Levenrain does not exist...It was part of our previous Lord's plan should the battle be won. My daughter is meant to kill the prince should word of the Pharaoh's death reach the Palace...then there shall be no heir to the throne." Araz revealed with little emotion to his voice. The room fell silent as Anphalunus and the Pharaoh drifted into deep thought. Araz felt a little uncomfortable as he thought to break the silence. "I would understand if you would sentence my wife and child. It will not change my oath to you, though it will strengthen my need to kill you after I have fulfilled my promise."

"I know of your wife personally and I have seen her soul, she is a good woman with a good heart. Yami loves your daughter like a sister and I know Usagi feels the same. I have faith that your masters plans have fell ill to the love in our court. I would not trouble yourself, but haste would also be a good thing. I shall summon us travel to return to Thebes." The Pharaoh spoke with conviction, but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice as well as he hoped. Yami-yugi was his beloved son, and hearing that he might be in danger was enough to cause his heart to pound.

* * *

His muscles were beginning to ache, he'd been in that position for hours now, and in that room for days. It was one of the smaller watch towers, but was never used by the guards. He had taken it over years back due to his insistence of using it to wait in. His violet-crimson eyes hardly lifted from the horizon as the sun began to set to the West. Suddenly the creek of the door behind him jarred his attention. Turning his glance from his usual stare he watched as a small girl entered into the comfortably furnished room.

"Yami...you know that watching isn't going to make him come home any faster, right?" The girl questioned, even though it was meant more as a scold then an inquiry.

"I know...but I've always waited here and watched for my father." The young prince replied as he turned his attention back to the desert outside of the city walls. "You're suppose to call me prince...remember? You're going to get in trouble again."

"I don't care! I don't see why I should call you prince, since we're the same age! When you get older I'll call you prince, but right now we're both the same!" She huffed, her hazel eyes narrowed as she tilted her head allowing her black shoulder length hair to fall around her pouting face. Yami turned to her and smiled, she always looked cute when she was pouting.

"Alright...Usagi, when you get older I'll call you princess." He grinned hopping down from his cushioned chair.

"Ok!" She beamed as though she was never mad to begin with. "Yami...let's go and get some food. Walking her has made me hungry." Yami nodded and gave a small mummer of approval as he followed behind her racing down the hall.

Minutes passed by as they made their way to the kitchens door. Dinner wasn't to be served for a few more hours, but the cooks always gave Yami and Usagi a bite to snack on to tide them over. Just as they were about to pass through the servants door they heard the voices of the chefs talking concerning the Pharaoh.

"If you ask me, he's probably dead. I heard that he had to use the Gods to defeat the Do-ma's. The prince is probably going to gain the throne."

"You should watch what you say in this place. Such talk could send you to the prison."

"It's not a crime to speak of things I've heard. It's not like I wish the Pharaoh any ill. I'm just telling you what I've heard is all."

"Well, you don't know the Pharaoh. He's not lord and master because he looks handsome. He's as strong as he looks. Even stronger. I bet you he'll be home for breakfast on the morrow."

"In that case, we had better get planning on breakfast. The ruler of the world can't be eating the usual."

Yami fell silent and looked to his friend at his side. It had never occurred to him before that his father might not return. It had also never occurred to him that he may one day become Pharaoh himself. It took him a few moments before he could manage to ask, "Usagi...do you think my father is dead?"

Usagi chewed the bottom of her lip, she knew what it would mean for her friend if his father didn't return to the throne. It was a task that she didn't want to do, but would not disobey her parents. A few seconds slipped by before she found the words to answer, "Yami...for your sake I hope not..."


	3. Darkened Choices

Chapter 3

Darkened Choices

* * *

The room was dark despite the slim rays of light that leaked from torches through the door and window. It proved to be an unwelcome guest to the dark dealings about to commence. The two stood beyond the reach of the penetrating gleams. They'd been so careful this far, and this long, to be caught now would place everything in shame. 

"Are you here, daughters of Doom?" A voice caused their hearts to jump and pulled their attention to the left of their position.

"Yes, my Lord." A woman answered squinting to see their guest, but her eyes were unable to pierce the blackness.

"I have brought word from the battle front. The Pharaoh is dead." The voice revealed as Usagi's breath caught in her throat. "Now carry out what you were destined to do." It said as Usagi tensed by her mother's side. A cold handle met with her small hand, and instinctively she clasped around it. "When the Dragoness is restored, you shall be among the first to govern in her era of rule..." The words faded off, and they knew they were once again alone. A gentle hand slipped to Usagi's chin, lifting it upward as though to look at her face in the darkness.

"Are you sure you can do this, my sweet daughter?" Usa asked, attempting to keep her quivering voice level.

"Yes, Mother. I will make you and Father proud." Usagi answered tightening her grip around the hilt.

* * *

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" The boy screamed in rage, his fists pounded the sandstone tiles as his voice echoed down the halls. "You're lying! He's not dead! He's not!"

"B-but, my Lord Seto... You now bare the mark of the Dragon. How else would you inherit such a thing?" The priest tried to reason with the child. At this point in the conversation he was hiding himself behind a desk now; Seto had thrown vases at him, and a hiding place was needed.

"What is going on here?" An angelic voice cut through the tension as both Seto and the priest looked in her direction.

"Lady Unica..."

"Mother..." Seto gasped, instantly leaping to his feet and sprinting to her side. "Mother, you're suppose to be resting."

She laughed gently and ran a hand through the brunette hair of her son. "My darling Seto, how is anyone to rest when you scream loud enough to wake a Cave Dragon."

"I...I apologize for my misdoings." He lowered his head a moment before snapping it up along with an accusing finger, and pointed to the priest still cowering. "But he started it! He said that father is dead. That's why I have the mark of the Dragon!"

"That is an honest assumption, since his duty is to handle such things. But, no word has been brought back from the battle's front, and assumptions are not enough evidence.." She turned her sky blue gaze to the shaking priest. She could see that he was about to interject, but she gave him a soft wink, and he found his mouth automatically closed. Turning her attention back to Seto she smiled softly, "to release one's fears and lose one's composure. You know better then to attack an unarmed man. And, Seto, I promise you in future there will be many more times that you will have little information and many assumptions. But, you must keep faith and a stout heart. To lose your composure over something that has not been proven will only show those around you that you are weak, and easily broken." Seeing his tender eyes soak up her every word she felt the love inside of her swell. "Walk with me, my son." She guided him past her with a hand upon the back of his head.

Silence befell them as they slowly walked from the household to the courtyard booming with flowers. Seto, in awed, turned to his mother to speak. "These were not here this morning..."

"No...I felt them grow and bloom as I was in my bed. She made them for you," Unica placed a hand upon her swollen stomach and rubbed in a loving manner. "She felt your strife and grew these to bring you back your happiness."

"But how did she..." Seto began to say as Unica took his hand and placed it upon her belly. Instantly Seto felt a kick from his touch and recoiled in surprise; his blue eyes beamed with glee as a large smile grew upon his face.

"She knows you Seto." Unica laughed softly tracing the back of her fingers down his cheek. Narrowing her eyes in a more serious manner she spoke with little stern in her voice, "Listen to me carefully. Your sister is very special. In her time she will unite kingdoms and worlds beyond all knowledge; her very love commands great beasts of legend better then any Pharaoh. And, in the coming age of the rise of the Dark Gods, when the Light Gods have been over thrown and we are without aid, she will lead us into victory. But, such power has come with a price." She paused for a breath, looking deep into his attentive eyes before choosing to continue. "She has been given the burden to seal a dark God, a general, one who is of the greatest importance to the Dark God's rise. Without him their defeat has already been ensured. For this reason she will be hunted all her days. She will never know peace and safety. The mere sight of her face will inflame men to do strange actions outside of their normal temperament. Great battles will be fought on behalf of her, mighty kingdoms will bring themselves to war just to own her. Only those who are chosen, those who are strong, those who are able to overcome the passion that she ignites are allowed to be in her presence. Should she fall to death or darkness, all will be lost. You _must_ remember this Seto! For if your Father and I do not live to see her days, you and your brother are all she has against the world." She took another long pause and moved herself towards a cushioned stone bench. Easing carefully down upon it she brought Seto up and into her lap. She held him tightly with one arm and stroked his hair with the other as she finished by saying, "You must never fear my darling son... Your father and I will always be with you, no matter what the future, and you can always trust the Light Gods to tell you truth. I love you with all my heart, and I am so proud of you. You must always be strong, always."

Seto could feel his baby sister kick once more after his mother had finished speaking. It brought a smile to his face as he nuzzled himself against his mother's embrace. All that she had spoken was very overwhelming to him, but in the blooming garden, in her loving arms he found comfort. Minutes passed without neither one of them speaking and soon in the warmth of the day they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He lay sleeping soundly upon the long bench like chair in front of the window. His bare chest exposed as he breathed the breath of peace. She hadn't made a sound as she crept into the room, her bare footfalls silent upon the stone tiles. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her limbs shook with terror as she neared her closest friend. Within her grasp a twisted dagger gleamed in the dawns early rays. Soon she was next to him, watching his chest rise and fall. She swore she could see his heart beating beneath the flesh and bone, bidding her actions. Bringing her arm upward, she clasped the hilt with both hands to steady it. As she brought it downwards, in the corner of her eye she spotted movement and quickly ceased her actions to look. A vase in the corner suddenly bloomed with life as strange flowers burst forth with beauty before her very eyes. Usagi had never seen such a thing; flowers sprouting where none had been planted before. She wondered if it was a sign from her God telling her that what she was doing was right.

As she turned to her previous position she found herself staring down to Yami's sleeping face. Guilt rose within her, and suddenly she felt awful, horrible for even attempting to kill her beloved friend. However; she had promised... and deep within the palace her mother awaited her actions. She couldn't let her down, not after everything they sacrificed to be here. After all...it was the Pharaoh who killed her brother. Her parents had told her so. It was only fair if the Pharaoh lost a son as well. That is what they had been working for all these years. But, why did it feel so wrong?

She raised the blade once more and closed her eyes. Bringing it down with more force she felt a voice inside of her speak out clearly, "No". Stopping an inch above his heart she opened her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't do it... she was weak. And in this second of plunging it in his heart out of spite for her own weakness she heard a voice yell loud and clear outside the window,

"OPEN THE GATES! THE PHARAOH HAS RETURNED!"


	4. Unity

Chapter 4

Unity

* * *

It was quite the sight seeing three extremely large, white winged horses baring down upon the Palace's location. Sitting high and proudly upon the center stallions back was the Pharaoh they were all longing to see. Cheers resounded all around as the Pharaoh and his two guards touched their hooved beasts upon the front courts grass. Despite all the noise, the Pharaoh could make out a small distinct voice.

"Father, Father!" Yami called out racing his small legs down the large steps from the front door. His arms were wide with delight, and the Pharaoh thought for a moment that he'd trip and roll the rest of the way down. Thankfully Yami's grace didn't disobey him, and instead he reached his father's side just as he dismounted. Scooping him up lovingly in his strong battle scarred arms, the Pharaoh laughed with relief to see that his son was alive and unharmed.

"My beloved boy," He said with a squeeze. Yami was the spitting image of his father; red and black hair spiked out of their crowns, bronze skin and crimson-violet eyes. "I see that the Palace is still standing. I chose well to have you govern in my absence."

"Being the Pharaoh is hard work Father...you can keep it." Yami grinned hugging his father once more. The Pharaoh merely laughed and placed his son upon the lush grass once more, behind him the beast he rode upon started to stir.

"Go and find your Mother, my son. I have much to tell you both, but for now I have a few matters that need my immediate attention. I will dine with you on the terrace when I am finished." He commanded gently, rubbing a hand through Yami's spikes. Yami nodded and raced off in the direction he came to carry out his new objective. The Pharaoh turned to his brothers in arms and kept his gaze upon Araz.

"I am pleased to see that the Prince is well, my Lord." Anphalunus grinned allowing a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

"I too, my Lord, am pleased." Araz added, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the Pharaoh's daunting stare.

The Pharaoh turned his look to Anphalunus as he said, "Thank-you my friends. Anphalunus, please return to your home and attend to your family there. You are in great need of them, I am sure. Send us word upon our daughters birth. We will celebrate her day of coming and attend her Gifting." Anphalunus nodded and re-mounted his steed, taking to the skies he followed the Pharaoh's command and hurried in the direction of his awaiting household. The Pharaoh gave him a wave of luck and then brought his attention back to Araz. "Now my friend, if you will follow me to the throne room I will have your family summoned for our private council."

* * *

Candles flickered upon the walls as they breathed the cinnamon-like fragrant air for life. Incense burned their wisping smoke trails upon the pentagram carving on the floor. A large throne made out of bone sat defiant in their midst as the man upon his rubbed his skull with obvious annoyance. Spies adorned his vision, but none of them with what he wanted to hear. "Please...give me some good news...one of you report." He asked with a grumble in his throat. The personage in the center of the group stepped forward; his face hidden by clothe.

"The Pharaoh and the Prince still live, my Lord. Araz, Usa and their daughter have defected to the Pharaoh's graces. We are at a loss of 10,000 men and at least 25,000 monsters. We have lost all of our Duelers to the Shadow Realm Games, all of our warriors on the battle field. Most of our other spies have too defected for fear of being hunted. My Lord..." He knew that what he had to say wasn't what was requested, but there wasn't anything else to report. Clenching his teeth he awaited his masters remarks.

"Did I not make myself clear! I think that I specifically asked for some good news...NOT THE WORST NEWS IMAGINABLE!" His very voice caused the surrounding stones to tremble. "Tell me of the Pharaoh's losses..."

A different spy stepped forward hoping to gain better favor. "Two of his chosen Dragon's, 1500 of his Special Forces, and 2000 of his monsters."

"He came to the battlefront with that many arms...so only he and another survived...I had thought at first that he was not taking me seriously. Then when I had ordered the attack upon his villages and cities in his absence his real armies were there and waiting...he has proved to be a better strategist then I had anticipated on..." The commander spoke gnashing his teeth. "He proves to be only two steps ahead...that is alright...he does not know that it is Atlantis who is his greatest enemy and tries to destroy his nations. We do have a new Prince of our own after all, and I do believe that Dartz will grow into a fine young destroyer once we have corrupted him enough. For now, we must lay in wait. Rebuild our forces, infiltrate the Palace once more...give the Pharaoh his long wanted peace. Of course, not from the odd warlord that we will produce from time to time. We don't want him going soft on us now do we..." He laughed at his own plan before bringing his attention back to the men in front of him. "Does anyone else have something to report?"

In the back a woman stepped forward, her long black hair waved against the small of her back. Emerald eyes shone from her lovely features as a white dress adorned her figure perfectly. She was obviously well trained for the presence of muscles upon her arms and legs, but that only accented her beauty. "My Lord, I have something you will enjoy. You see, in my work upon the Pharaoh's lands I heard rumor of a Villa with unheard of flowers blooming in the deserts heat. It was said that beasts and birds leave gifts of berries and honey upon their steps. I infiltrated and found the Lady of the home with child. As she lay sleeping I placed a shard of the Oricaulcous upon her swollen stomach and witnessed with my own eyes of it's activation. It is her, my Lord. I am positive. The Dragoness will soon be born."

"Excellent! I knew that someone would not fail me. Who is this household that you speak of?" He asked with new light rekindled in his eyes. Leaning forward on his throne, he awaited her next words.

"She is the daughter of Anphalunus of the Order of the Dragon." She replied, and was about to continue when her master's laughter interrupted her.

"Oh...oh! How cleaver indeed... bringing forth the Dragoness under the protection of the Light Dragon Lord...I would have never thought such irony was possible. We haven't a moment to lose now. They will not trust many once she is born, we must get as close to the babe as possible while we can." He commanded seeing a bobbing of heads answer his request.

"I already have my Lord." The woman grinned showing a gold band around her arm with the mark of the household upon it. "I move into her midst on the morrow as the child's head nursemaid."

* * *

Standing in front of the throne room's doors was intimidating to say the least. Usagi had stood before them awaiting her entrance many times before, and never once found it as frightening as she did at this moment. Her figure was close to her mother's heal as the muscle bound guards on either side stared straight behind them. The scraping of hinges rang in the air as the carved master pieces slid to reveal the room beyond.

There, perched mightily upon a grand golden, and jeweled, throne raised above crafted tiles by marble steps, sat the Pharaoh with a stern look upon his handsome features. Usagi could feel her mother take a sharp breath as she slowly stepped forward. They both knew what was coming, though they did not know of how the Pharaoh had found out, inside they knew that they had been discovered. It made logical sense, since before the Pharaoh even saw his own wife, he was dealing with the two of them. They reached the point between two pillars made from identical statues of Re, and stopped to hit their knees and place their foreheads upon the tiles. "Oh, mighty Pharaoh...in your infinite wisdom, I ask that you grant us mercy. Though I am unsure of the reason to our summoning, I have must tell you of our dark dealings. You have been so kind to us...and in your absence there has been much turmoil within our hearts. Our story is long, and it does not make up for what treachery we have been involved in, but I only ask that you hear us out before you sentence us." Usa spoke with what little vigor she could find within her shaking voice. Usagi couldn't believe what her mother was saying, for all they knew they were about to be promoted, now with this sudden spilling of wicked information they would be sentenced to the dungeon for sure.

"My Lady Usa...I have heard that you were a reader of the heavens, but I did not know how well. I did indeed summon you here to speak with you concerning our loyalty to my throne and household. But, there is nothing for you to explain." The Pharaoh said with kindness in his powerful voice. Usa raised her head in wonder as to how he could know so much without her confession when a slight movement caught her attention. Turning her hazel eyes to the side she watched as Araz came out from the shadows. Sudden fear gripped her sight as she wondered if they were to all be sentenced to death. However; the sight of no guards, and no chains gave her another answer. Leaping to her feet she raced towards Araz's awaiting arms and buried her weeping face upon his chest. Usagi raised her own head as her mother had moved from her side. Seeing her father caused her to find her feet as well and join her parents. The Pharaoh allowed the two to ask each other questions that were only answered by more questions for a few moments before he stood from his position and stepped down to level ground. "Swear your loyalty to mine and my household and our business here will be through. Yami will need not know of what has happened, along with everyone else. I will tell only my wife, but her love of you both will over seed her contempt. Swear yourselves, and live here in peace."

Usa turned from her husbands grasp to look upon the magnificence of mercy and leadership before her. Wiping the tears from a cheek she answered with a smile, "My Lord, it is what I have always wanted. I swear."

"Me too!" Usagi piped up, though she hardly knew much of what everyone was talking of. Her father was back, and apparently to stay, what did anything else matter.


	5. Young Thieves

Chapter 5

Young Thieves

* * *

Months passed with the drifting sands, and soon everything was carrying on as though nothing had happened. The world was returning to normal; the grieving slowly dissipating from the loss suffered from the Dark War. Though, this was a usual occurrence for the patrons under the Pharaoh's protection. Warlord's popped up like Lotus flowers at every turn in the Pharaoh's personal lands; people were use to surviving war after war and returning to their daily business within weeks. There would always be another battle, but so long as the Pharaoh protected them, their future was ensured.

Usagi and Yami had experienced no problems getting on in life. Both of their father's were home, they both remained the best of friends, and Usagi had forgotten all about the morning that she attempted to kill him. In fact, on this day of days, the two had decided to branch out on their rebellious/best friend behavior and sneak out of the palace. They had done this many times before. Usagi had a special compartment under her bed (which had been used to keep documents for her parents), but mostly she used it to hide Yami, and her special made peasant clothes.

They quietly ditched their studies once the priest had fallen asleep in the afternoon sun, like usual. Made their way back to Usagi's room to change their clothing, and then exited the servants entrance on the far east side. None of the guards even lifted an eyebrow, but merely stared blankly out upon the road leading down to the city. The two children walked causally towards Thebes; entering on the Northern side so that they could quickly disappear into bustling crowds. The busy market place stretched in a snake like pattern all the way from the front gates of Thebes to the front gates of the Palace. It was built like that to attract royal as well as traveling guests. Thebes was known for it's grand market, and vast arrangements of the finest merchandise in all the world. You could find practically anything here, though it's authenticity was most often then not questionable.

However; Yami and Usagi were not escaping to shop, but to find the Sand Scorpions.

"Usagi...are you sure that you know where you're going?" Yami whined, keeping his eyes open for anything that remotely resembled a scorpion symbol.

"I'm telling you Yami..." She answered, turning her hooded glance to his. "My mother said that they were in town. She would know because she's always shopping in the market place. We're going to find the thieves guild around here somewhere...she said that it was in this section of the city." Usagi turned from her friend and continued with her search once more.

Yami furrowed his brows as he asked, "Why would your mother tell you where to find the most dangerous thieves guild ever known?"

"Because she knows that we sneak out...and she hoped that it would scare me." Usagi retorted, though she kept her eyes forward this time.

"I don't think thieves are scary..." Yami huffed as they turned a corner.

Usagi quickly replied, "Well that's a relief. It would be bad if you were a scared of thieves when we decided that we were going to join them."

The two bantered for a few moments about how much fun being a thief would be, when suddenly the sound of quick footsteps were directly behind them. In an instant they whirled around and felt a force slam into them both, knocking them to the ground. "Ooooowwwwwww!" Usagi protested, picking herself up out of the dirt. She turned to see Yami already standing, but with his fists clenched and eyes cold.

"Ha! I think she's going to cry, don't you Tris?" A dark blonde boy, with brown eyes, messy hair standing no taller or older then they did, laughed with glee. Next to him a boy who stood only an inch taller, with spiked brown hair and brown eyes, brushed his tattered clothing.

"Yep...I hit her pretty hard. Girls always cry when they get hit." The boy known as, Tris, replied moving next to his blonde friend.

"Wait...Tristan." The blonde one stopped, turning to face Tristan with a confused stare. "You didn't hit her...you tripped and smashed into me and then I smashed into them. You said that you could never hit a girl...remember? Oowwwww! Why'd you hit me!"

"Because, Joey!" Tris rubbed his fist from smacking the blonde in the shoulder. "You're making me look like a baby!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna make you cry like one in a minute!" The boy now known as Joey balled his fists and jumped on his friend. The two of them rolled around on the ground biting and punching as they went. Usagi and Yami lowered their guard and turned to leave the strangers in their battle. As soon as the two royal children were around the corner and out of sight, Tristan and Joey ceased their quarreling.

"I thought they'd never leave...Did you get it?" Tristan asked hopeful, his eyes brightened as he saw Joey bouncing a leather satchel with a gold insignia upon it.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Joey grinned and found his feet only to feel a force knock him down again. Then his cheek exploded in pain as he heard, "Give it back! That's Yami's!"

Usagi punched him again before she felt Tristan tackle her off of Joey. However; Yami was very quick to add his body to the pile of biting, punching and kicking kids. The tussle was creating quite the dust storm as a voice cut through shouting, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

Slowly the dust settled and the four kids sat up looking to their intruder with bruised and tearing faces. Eight men, crammed in the alley way, stood with their dangerous looking faces staring to the children. "It's them..." Usagi whispered to Yami, seeing the scorpion tattoo upon their left hands.

"Now's are chance Tris..." Joey grinned with a wink and found his feet. Still holding the satchel he had stolen from Yami, he stepped proudly up to the obvious leader of the group. "My name's Joey, and that's Tristan. We stole this from those to kids to prove to you that we're good enough to join the Sand Scorpions."

"Are you now..." The leader took the bag from Joey's stretched out palm and began to inspect it carefully.

"Nuh uh!" Usagi blurted out, finding her feet as well. "They just knocked us over and cut the tie, then they had a stupid fight with each other thinking that they could distract us to make off with our money. Besides! They're kids too! And...and...and we want to join as well! Yami and I beat the tar out of them, so we should be allowed to join up with them." Usagi tried to rationalize her logic as best she could, but Yami merely placed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

The leader of the group hadn't heard a word of what Usagi had said. He only noted the insignia upon the bag, the name that Usagi had used, and the well known crimson and black hair upon a crimson-violet eyed boy. Turning to a rugged looking man on his right he whispered something none of the children could hear. When he was finished, his subject nodded and left the group quickly. That was when the leader spoke once more. "So...you're all eager to join the Sand Scorpions are you?" He watched the nodding of heads before adding, "You know that there's more then just stealing involved, right?" Their heads now only slightly nodded. "Well...we had better take you back to our guild then shouldn't we?" The group of men slowly surrounded the children and herded their movement in the direction they had come.

They walked to the outskirts of town where a caravan circled a large bonfire. Women were dancing, music was playing, drinks were flowing, and men were laughing and telling stories. "I told you, Tristan." Joey grinned punching his friend lightly in the shoulder. "This is going to be great!"

Soon the group made their way into the midst of the camp, as the leader with the satchel called out, "Lower your voices and dancing! I've brought new entertainment for you all!" HURRAH! The crowd had cheered and quickly made space for the new arrivals. "These four children would like to join our guild." HURRAH! The crowd resounded again. "Well, now. There's only one way to join the Sand Scorpions...and that's to be chosen by a Sand Scorpion." He snapped his finger and a four woman quickly raced to his side, each with a box. Upon the front of the box was a dark hole, on the side a lock dangled. "If you want to join the Sand Scorpions, so be it. All of us had to pass the same test. Within these boxes, a Sand Scorpion is waiting. Place your left hands within the hole, and see if the Scorpion will choose you. Remember, the Sand Scorpion is the most deadly of all. One sting is enough to kill a grown Dragon...just think of what it will do to a child like all of you."

Reluctance was an understatement. Yami, Usagi, Joey and Tristan all looked to one another gulping hard. "Well, I'm not scared..." Usagi squeaked out, but as she moved her hand to the box, she froze as she heard it shuffle around loudly. The three boys froze as well.

"Come on now. If you want to join so badly, then join! This is all you must do and you will be welcomed in our midst. If not, then return to your city and never steal again! For if we catch you stealing in our Thebes...we'll force you to eat live Scorpion eggs and watch as they eat you from the inside out!" The leaders voice was not so friendly as it had been before.

Yami sterned his features and reached for the hole. Placing it inside he reached until he could feel the back of the box. At first he thought that nothing was inside, then felt a sharp pain in the back of his hand. It traveled up his arm like fire, engulfing his shoulder, then his eyes became very heavy and he fainted into the arms of the woman holding the box. Pulling the box from his hand, she held him tightly and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

This horrified Usagi, but Joey grit his teeth and followed suit right after. He too fell silent and fainted. Tristan followed moments after, and soon only Usagi was left with her choice. Closing her hazel eyes, she quickly thrust her hand into her box and fainted from fright before the sting even had a chance. HURRAH! The crowd cheered again and the dancing and singing began to resound in the air once more.

"Brave little kids." The woman holding Yami said, handing the box over to a man collecting them. She pulled a vial from under her sash and popped the cork out with her teeth. Forcing the strange mixture down Yami's throat she replaced the cork in the same fashion, and returned the vial to where it had been. The other women had done the same thing.

The leader spoke directly in each of their ears, one at a time, repeating the same thing as he went. "Remember this. You are now a Sand Scorpion, and are all brothers by blood and venom. When you are in need, you will always have our help. When we are in need, we will have yours. Never steal from those who cannot afford to be stolen from. Never steal from a brother of venom and blood. All you do take is given to the guild, we take care of one another. There is honor amongst our thieves."

As soon as he had finished, the pounding of horses hooves rang in the air. All the music and joy has ceased, and all attention was upon the royal guard baring down upon them. Five horses appeared, each with a rider, and only one with two. The man from before, who had been sent on his masters bidding, leapt down from behind the rider to brought him. "Good work, Kabe." The leader of the thieves grinned, then brought his eyes up to the center horse. "Welcome my Pharaoh. Have you come to join in the pleasantries of tonight?"

The Pharaoh dropped down from his horse, and his guards followed his lead shortly after. He stepped to the Leader which spoke to him and shook his outstretched hand. A large smile was upon his face as he said, "It is good to see you again, Lash. I have heard of your coming to Thebes, and expected that we would be dining in my Palace, and not your caravan."

"You know better then to place a glutton in a store house." Lash grinned and laughed embracing the Pharaoh tightly.

"Never steal from a brother of venom and blood...does that not still apply?" The Pharaoh asked sarcastically.

"I see it hasn't been long enough for you to forget yet. Come, have a drink and let us enjoy your company." Lash extended out and arm as his band of thieves cheered in hopes of alluring the Pharaoh to their side.

"Not this night, I am afraid. I have received word that my daughter-in-law has been born. There are many preparations I must attend to, and I journey to see her tomorrow. You are welcome to travel with us, though of course you must not reveal that you are whom you are..." The Pharaoh tilted an eyebrow as Lash answered, "We would be honored to guard the house that is good to me and mine! Traveling to see your household grow will give us great cause for celebration this night!"

"Yes, have your celebration while I work on our travel. My true purpose here is Kabe gave me word that my son was here. I thank you for finding him on the streets." The Pharaoh gave a solemn nod as he turned his gaze to find Yami asleep in the arms of a beautiful thief.

"You know that we are always keeping our eyes watchful for the young and unwise prince." Lash laughed as he and the Pharaoh stepped towards the children.

"I see that he is now a Sand Scorpion." The Pharaoh tried to hold back his look of pride.

"Yes...brave like his father. The girl appeared to be with him, while those two boys stole from him to prove their selves. We had thirteen men today attempt to join our band, these four children are the only ones who actually did. I know of those two boys. Natural thief talent in the both of them. I make it a point to know who is stealing in my Thebes at all times. The blond one, Joey, has a sister he hides at a run down Inn in town. Their parents all died in the great Siege. The only thing is...we have no time for those boys, and no place to raise them..." Lash prodded with his kind voice.

"Well, they are all brothers now, and my wife always did want to have more sons. I shall take them home with me, and raise them like mine own. Be ready by dawn, for it is a long road to see my daughter." The Pharaoh couldn't help, but smile with this thought. Then he picked up his son from the woman's arms and returned to his horse.

"We'll bring you the sister in an hour or two." Lash called out to him.

"I had better leave now...in one night my children have doubled...twice!"


	6. Wheels of Fate

Chapter 6

Wheels of Fate

* * *

"If your leg touches me one more time Joey...I'm going to break it off!" Usagi shouted as she swatted a hand towards Joey's ducking dark blond head.

"Hey! It's not my fault that your pillow bounced over to mine! You're not suppose to be in here anyway Usagi, this is the prince's carriage! Shouldn't you be with the girls?" Joey taunted back only to dodge another flinging arm.

"Yami's my best friend! Which is more then you can say..." She narrowed her hazel orbs and huffed her arms across her chest, leaning into the well crafted wall.

"Oh yeah," Joey started again. "Well, we're brothers now so that's better than you!" Joey stuck his tongue out childishly and followed Usagi's lead on leaning against the side of their transportation.

"Come on you two...it's a three week journey to Assiut and I don't want to spend it listening to you arguing!" Yamiyugi grumbled flopping his face within the feather pillows.

"Yeah...give it a rest..." Tristan agreed; his eyes were closed as though he had been sleeping the entire time.

It had only been mere hours since they had woken up from their encounter with the Sand Scorpions. Upon each of their left hands a painful black and blue bump sat as a reminder from the night before. Joey and Tristan awoke to a completely different world. A palace, servants and slaves waiting on their every need, and most of all new parents. It was something that every orphaned child dreamed of. Joey was a little skeptical at first, until he found that his sister, Serenity, was too given another chance at a future. It was what Joey had been working, well stealing, so hard for ever since their parents died.

Tristan was a slightly different case; his parents, too, also died in the battle that almost claimed Thebes breath. He'd found Joey when the brother and sister decided to occupy the same abandoned Inn that he had. At first the two boys fought for the chance to have the place all to themselves. However; when Serenity had started to cry, they instantly quieted down, and Tristan found something he wished to protect other then himself. From that day on, he and Joey were inseparable.

Now, all of that was behind them, literally. Now they were living in a life they'd only dreamed of, and traveling for the first time outside of the city. Something they had sworn to do when they were older.

"Hey, why're we going again?" Joey inquired, opening one eye to scan the feathered compartment.

"Weren't you listening? The Pharaoh...I mean Father, said that Yami's betrothed was born a few weeks ago. We're going to give her gifts and crap, act all happy, and throw wild parties." Tristan answered, reaching a hand over for a water gourd.

"Wait...Yami's suppose to marry a baby? Is this customary for the Royals?" Joey asked, though he was mainly just trying to get a rise out of someone.

"No..." Yami groaned, turning over so that he was on his side. A look of disgust was firmly placed upon his features. "I'm suppose to marry her _eventually_...right now we're engaged..."

"Well...you don't seem very happy." Usagi stated as a-matter-of-factly. She was surprised when Yami suddenly sat straight up waving his arms around like a bird preparing to take off.

"WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY! I DON'T EVEN GET TO FALL IN LOVE! I HAVE TO MARRY SOME GIRL WHO IS 12 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! 12 YEARS! SHE'S PRACTICALLY OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY OWN CHILD! WHEN I'M OF AGE TO MARRY AT 20, SHE'LL BE 8!" He exclaimed, forcing everyone to become very silent and just watch as he ranted. Even Usagi had never seen Yami like this.

After a long pause Joey finally broke the silence saying, "Look on the bright side..."

"What bright side..." Yami grunted, laying back down upon the pillows once more.

Joey thought for a moment before replying, "I got nothing...but who knows...maybe a bright side might shine one day."

* * *

Feet pounded the ground as fast as they were able. Heavy panting escaped parted lips as a messenger attempted to reach his destination in time. Behind him he could already hear the screaming commence. It wasn't long now before the Raiders would reach the Villa, and there wouldn't be time to set up a guard. Escape was the only answer now.

Skidding around a corner he slammed his body against the nursery room door. Exploding into a scene of Anphalunus cuddling his baby daughter, while his wife and son were laughing happily; all eyes turned to the interrupter. "MY LORD!" He panted, forcing himself to speak before catching his breath. "My Lord! A great army is attacking the city. I heard them asking about the Princess...and where to find her. No one is divulging her whereabouts, the townsmen are being slaughtered; you must escape!"

"What!" Anphalunus cried out, instinctively clutching his child tighter against his chest.

"Mother...it's happening just like you said...just like you said!" Seto turned to his mother's gaze with shaking blue eyes.

"Here..." Anphalunus passed his daughter to Unica, who too held her tightly as though she were to slip away at any moment. Looking to the messenger he asked, "How many of them do you estimate?"

"Two, maybe three thousand strong...they hold no banner of allegiance, so I do not know where they hail from." He answered quickly.

"What do you plan to do, my love..." Unica asked with worry.

"Unica...please, take our children and escape. I will find you when I can, but I cannot abandon a city that has been so good to our family." He kissed her passionately before turning to leave. She was going to call out to him, force him to stay with her, but knew that it would be a selfish desire...after all, he was a chosen Dragon. It was his duty to defend the innocent.

"I can go too!" Seto cried stepping to his father's heal. "I can fight! I'm part of the Order of the Dragon too!"

"No Seto...I would not leave your mother and sister unprotected. Go with them, and keep them from harm. That is your first duty to the Order." Anphalunus commanded and smiled seeing that Seto was in agreement. With that he raced out of the room and Unica began preparing.

* * *

The days passed slowly for the caravan as they tromped through Desert and Oasis. Upon their arrival, in the middle of the night, they found Assiut burning. Shouting could be heard in all directions, while Yami, Usagi, Tristan and Joey had discovered a reason to finally leave their carriage. The quartet stared in disbelief at the sight before them. Dragons and monsters of all sorts soared in the air below, fighting one another with hatred. Below a battle waged with what little guard Assiut held in offering, while more monsters used what power they had in hopes of victory. Their attention was grabbed by a rider racing towards the Pharaoh.

"What madness is going on!" The Pharaoh asked, high upon his saddle.

"My Lord, it would appear that an army from the West has come to claim the Princess of Destiny we have traveled to celebrate." The rider revealed ignoring the pain from a stray arrow to his left shoulder.

"I see...so I was right in my decision to betroth Yami. A child of such importance will cause nothing, but war in her wake." The Pharaoh spoke mainly to himself, watching the scene a moment, then turned his attention back to the rider. "What of the family they seek."

"I do not know, my Lord, but Anphalunus of the Order of the Dragon is standing alone against their fury." The rider revealed, pointing a finger as though it singled out the man he was talking of.

"Yes..." The Pharaoh responded, looking to the skies to see the Dragon's he had known quite well. "That much is apparent. Lash!" He called out, as his long time friend reached his side.

"Yes?"

"Do you and your company have arms for a battle?" The question was answered with a swift snicker, "Don't we always? And here I thought this little celebration was going to be boring!"

Before any other words were spoken, the Pharaoh spurred his horse and raced towards the city. All other guard and thief followed close behind while Yami, Usagi, Joey and Tristan watched in wonderment. "Did you hear that..." Tristan said in a hushed tone, but it was slightly unneeded over the pounding of hooves. "Yami...you're suppose to marry a Princess of Destiny...is that better then a Pharaoh?"

"Maybe she's some sort of Goddess...like the Pharaoh is a God incarnate..." Usagi threw into the conversation, keeping her eyes upon the battle scene.

"I dunno...but she's going to cause lots of wars...is she evil, or something?" Joey quickly interjected.

Yami remained silent.

* * *

"My Lady..." A woman with long black hair and piercing emerald eyes entered a small pantry. The lights in the Villa had been dimmed, if not completely extinguished, for the coming siege. It was still a perfect setting for the sight of the newcomer; her eyes were adjusted to such a case with training from the black arts. There before her stood Unica, Seto and the child, waiting for the right moment to sneak out of a hidden door. Tonight was a moment she had long awaited for, and found it hard to suppress the excitement in her voice.

"Oh...Jadedra." Unica sighed with relief. "I am pleased to see you unharmed. Have you any news on my husband?"

"I do, my Lady." She tried to hold back a sneer. "He was gravely wounded and taking is currently refuge in one of the rooms. He calls for your aid in healing. The Raiders have reached the Villa...it is not long now."

A gasp escaped Unica's lips as she raised a hand to her cheek. "I knew that something was wrong..." Turning to Seto she pulled the carrier from her back and latched it tightly around his shoulders. "Seto...you must take your sister and get as far away from here as you can. Travel only at night, hide in caves during the day or the desert sun will kill you both. I need to save your father, and we will be right behind you."

"But what about the monsters in the caves...I need a sword to protect us." Seto said with earnest in his blue eyes.

"The monsters will not harm you so long as you have her. Remember what I told you...do not trust anyone who does not bare the mark of the royal family. Should we not find you, make your way to Winghaven. We will find you there, I promise. Now go...I love you so very much. Be safe." She thrust a bag of goods in his arms and opened the small hidden door. Kissing him upon his forehead, and her daughter one last time she pushed them through before Seto could say anything else. Latching the door behind them she turned to look to the Nursemaid who had brought the news.

"Come my Lady. He is this way." Jadedra motioned racing through the kitchen with Unica in tow. "He is near the inner court." The two could hear the fighting within the halls of the Villa. Screams and yells were ringing in the air loud enough to prevent one from hearing his own thoughts.

It wasn't long before they had reached the appointed place Jadedra had spoken of. Unica raced pass to see her husbands form, but instead found the room empty. "Jadedra, he is not here...do you think he has mov..." She started to say before finding her breath catch in her throat as a sharp pain ripped through her back. She could feel another thrust of pain, but then felt nothing except the pressure of stabs upon her. Within her ear she heard Jadedra whisper, "Do not worry, Unica. The Princess will not grow up without a mother...she has me after all. But, I am afraid that your husband and son will only get in my way. At least you will not be without family in the afterlife. Long Live The Dark Dragon Lord!"

* * *

The battle was intense. Not that such a battle of losing odds had never been fought before mind you. Though, this one was different. The raiders were not after gold or jewels, or even simple destruction. They were seeking a unified goal, and that made them even more dangerous; their organization was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn't long before the Pharaoh had found his future brother-in-law fighting madly in the city's square. Arrows protruded from every part of his body, but still he fought with a power that even his opponents had to admire. Although, in the end of all things, there are very few who could walk away from such a fight. Anphalunus was not one of those few.

"Anphalunus!" The Pharaoh cried out, racing to his aid as the force he brought began to push back the lines. An arrow suddenly sung through the air as it raced towards his shoulder. It was met with a powerful blast of magic as the Dark Magician instantly reached his masters side.

"My Lord..." Anphalunus grinned with a meek smile, seeing that his friend had finally reached his aid. "I knew you would come..." It was as though the very sight of the Pharaoh forced the strength from his limbs; he no longer had to hold on since aid had reached the city, and victory was eminent. He began to falter in place as the injuries were finally catching up. The remaining Dragon Knight landed within the Pharaoh's strong arms and the two gently lowered to the ground.

"Anphalunus...hold on...you are going to be alright..." A regal face with a look of worry peered down to his slipping guard.

"I am afraid that this time, my Lord, I am going to disobey you." Anphalunus smiled lightly, though his eyes began to dim. "We were taken unaware...foolishly I engulfed myself in my daughter without a care of what might happen in future. Do not make the same mistake...you are her father now, and your wife, her mother...so long as her body is upon this earth, she will never know peace. Until the Dark Gods are stopped, her soul will be in unrest even unto the afterlife."

"No...we will take in your wife and children...there is no need to..." The Pharaoh began to say before he was interrupted with, "My wife, Unica, is dead. I felt it as the breath left her body, and I see her standing, waiting for me to join her. I will not let her walk into the afterlife alone, even if it was my choice. Please...guard my children...give them the love I could not. Make my sons strong and honorable, and protect my tiny daughter...Yukina...her soul is both blessed, and cursed. My only hope is that she may one day feel the love that so many have for her...she is our only key..."

Although the Pharaoh did not understand exactly what his dying friend was speaking on, he decided to give words of comfort instead of questions. "I swear it. So long as my line is upon the earth, blood or adopted, my legacy will guarantee she will walk in safety. Rest well...Anphalunus..." He gave a nod of approval as he felt hot tears upon his tightening jaw. His crimson-violet orbs fixed upon the closing eyes of his beloved guard and friend. A the last breath escaped Anphalunus's lips, his body falling limb within the muscular arms of his ward, the Pharaoh merely whispered, "Do not stray far in your new life, I will be joining you soon."


	7. An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Reunion

* * *

Days and weeks passed like dreams as Seto and his sister traveled their unrequested journey. Unica had been right. The monsters within the caves they sought refuge in, were more then obliging. Some would even leave to return with food, water satchels, or even fresh milk. Seto never knew of where they had received their goods from, but didn't dispute it nonetheless. They had already burned through their small ration their mother had prepared. Had it not been for the kindness of the creatures who nuzzled and protected them, surely death would have found their small forms.

During the night when they would prepare to leave, the creatures would offer their bodies as travel, giving the children greater distance from whatever they were running from. Never before had Seto seen such gentleness in such wild, un-tablet owned monsters. He had heard many stories of attacks upon caravan's and the rising death tolls of these untamed beasts. The moment they would enter a new domain, and a growl or roar of displeasing would blaze through the air, it would only be seconds before it quieted down at the sight of the small babe with ultramarine eyes. Even Seto was taken aback with her. Everything she did was beautiful, or elegant. She cooed with the most angelic of tones, barely cried, and graced all eyes with a stunningly cute face. The more time Seto spent with her, the more he found himself growing in adoration.

It wasn't until one night that he actually heard the first unusual, high pitched wail from her tiny form. A thick, evening mist had rolled upon the sands in an eerie manner. Deciding that it was a bewitched night to be traveling, the children decided to stay the night within a cave that adorned a perilous cliff side. Seto had been munching down on a honey comb when the crying began. "What is it Yuki..." He asked, picking her up gently into his arms, completely unprepared in how to quiet her down. "Why are you so upset?"

* * *

"Uuuuugggghhhhh!" He growled, digging the ball of his booted foot into the ground. "This is stupid...I wasted all of that time and money on a Jagen that doesn't work..." This had been the around the thirtieth time that he had reached a dead end in his search. Growing up with a band of murderous thieves had given him skills beyond most people, but when he had heard of a man who could give anyone the ability to find what they were seeking, he understood his true desires.

A Jagen, a third eye that was placed within the center of ones forehead; it gave the barer the ability to see through walls, or across great distances, hone in on people or places, even foresee the future or connect with the past. It was an operation that went on for days, and usually no one survived it. If the loss of blood didn't kill you, the intense pain would. But, beating the odds came easy for him; he wasn't an ordinary human after all. He was a pure blooded demon of Fire, with the ability to heal quicker then most.

For being a thief it would be one of the greatest tools he could ever hope to receive. However; for him, he wanted to know why he was abandoned as an infant. He wanted to confront the wretched parents that would doom him to a life of evil. After the operation, he had been out of commission for days. When he finally had the opportunity to use his new ability, he had focused upon a strange island, floating above the earth.

It took him months to discover it's whereabouts. The fact that it moved constantly with the wind didn't help much. It was there that he learned of his origin, of his parents forbidden love, and the mistake of his being born. The rage that built within his chest exploded in a slaughter as he killed almost every Priestess left upon the floating rocks soils. From there he made his way to Assiut to find his parents, and give them the same fate. Instead, he found that someone was already there destroying it for him. The images of his parents were in his mind as he matched the faces to corpses he found. They were already dead, and he was denied the right to do it...denied his vengeance. As he was about to leave, he over heard a few maids talking of children who had escaped, and wondering if they too were still alive. He had siblings...siblings who he knew nothing about, and probably knew nothing about himself. After all, he was a mistake. His chase inevitably brought him from cave to cave, though he never ventured in. What would be the point? Monsters darker then him lived within those rocks, and there would be no way that two children could seek refuge without being eaten.

It wasn't until this night, the night when a mist bubbled up from the dunes to blanket the sands in white, that he discovered he was on the right track. Stepping carefully through the clouds of fog, he followed his second sight. Paying no mind to what was below himself, Hiei focused on what was being seen in his minds eye; a boy no older then 12, scared and alone. He scoffed at the idea, he too had been scared and alone, but where was his rescuer? No, he was going to finish the job that he had set out to do with his parents. Hiei had been so focused on planning out his revenge that it took a high pitched scream from an infant to pierce his attention. Instead of stepping forward, he instinctively stepped back and listened. Within that moment, the clouds of fog wisped apart long enough for him to see that he was standing on the very edge of a cliff. Had he stepped down, he would have surely died. "That was close..." Hiei muttered as another scream flooded up from below. Using his Jagen he was able to pierce through the fog to see the entrance to yet another cave. "I wonder if..." Was a phrase that came out full of doubt as he turned to make his way down.

Getting to the mouth of the cave was much harder then he first thought. It was a wonder to him how the kid had managed. Yet, once inside he could feel the warmth of it's enclosure enveloping his chilled form. He stepped deeper into the darkness, and rounded many corners using his Jagen as a guide, before he fell upon the faint sight of flickering light. Within the heart of the cave Hiei found roaring fires safe within wells, and the boy from his visions rocking back and forth with something in his arms. Slowly as he advanced his boot hooked a rock and stirred the boys attention to him. A startled, "Who...who are you?" gasped from his mouth.

"The question is...who are you?" Hiei grumbled, keeping his voice low and threatening.

"I'm Seto, and this is my little sister, Yukina." Seto answered, raising the babe in his arms as he acknowledged her. It was the first time that Hiei had seen her and understood where the cry had come from.

"My name is Hiei." He couldn't help, but find himself answer. This surprised him, since he had just planned on slicing the kid's throat and leaving on his merry way. Now, here he was being nice to the little brat.

"What are you doing here Hiei...have you come to take her too?" Seto tried to place a strong look upon his features hoping to show that he wasn't one to mess with. After all, he was of the Order of the Dragon.

"Now, why would I want to take her?" Hiei asked, stepping a little closer. However, he firmly planted his feet upon the ground as he watched Seto recoil slightly.

"Because...because she's special...and everyone wants to take her. That's why we're here. We're trying to get to Winghaven where she'll be safe. My parents are there...and probably my brother too. The monsters in these caves are helping us, but we don't seem to know the way. I don't even know if we're close." Seto lowered his eyes to the flame lit rocks before bringing them to Hiei.

"Your brother? What do you know of him?" Hiei came across a little angrier then the wanted to, but hearing his existence from the little brats mouth sent rage through his viens. He wondered if they laughed at him not being apart of the family, or rejoiced that he was in 'Winghaven' or whatever lie was told. Though, when the words reached his ears, he couldn't help, but stand dumbfounded and listen.

"My brother is the greatest! My father says that he's probably one of the strongest warriors in this world because he survived. But, no one has ever seen him. When my mother was pregnant she was captured and taken to an island in the sky. My brother was born on this island and was thrown off and my dad says that he, as a baby, survived the fall. My dad has searched for him ever since he found out that he had a son, but we can't seem to find him. And he also said that my brother was the greatest, most honest, most wonderful man in the world because he was his son. When I grow up, I want to be like my brother, strong and brave! And my dad too. You would like my dad, he's the best. He's so nice, and people look up to him, and he never backs down from a fight, he's always helping people. That's why we're here. Because my dad is fighting an army over three thousand strong to stop them from getting Yukina. My mom stayed to help him. They're going to meet us in Winghaven, if we can ever get there. I'm protecting Yukina now, I'm a member of the Order of the Dragon." Seto finally stopped as he noticed Hiei's eyes swelling, though no tears fell. "Are you alright..."

Hiei didn't know how to respond. He had a family...a family that he wanted to murder...a family that he had spent to much time loathing...a family that had spent so much time loving him... He didn't know how to tell him, he didn't know what to tell him. All he could do was stand there and stare.

Yukina squirmed a moment bringing Seto's attention down to her tiny form. Looking to Hiei he grinned saying, "Will you hold her? I'm going to fetch her some milk." Stepping closer to the newcomer with outstretched arms Seto's eyes caught the glimpse of the Dragon tattoo upon his arm. Excitedly he exclaimed, "Hey...you have the symbol of the Dragon Lord upon your arm...that means that...that means...that means that you must be my brother I just told you about! It's you! It's really you! I always knew that I would be the one to find you. I always told father that!"

"What! What are you talking about?" Hiei responded, snapping back into the moment.

"That Dragon tattoo upon your arm. That's the mark of the Order of the Dragon. Dad said only those from the Dragon's bloodline inherit that mark when their predesess...predasess...when their parents or previous wearers die. You're him Hiei! You're my brother that we've all been looking for! I knew I would find you! I just knew it! Hold on, I'm going to get her milk. Mother and Father are going to be so happy!" With that he practically threw Yukina into Hiei's awaiting grasp and then raced off toward the store of food that the monsters had brought.

Hiei stood quite still as he held the baby in front of him as if it were some hellish thing. For a moment he became lost within her loving stare and instinctively pulled her into the crook of his arm. With his free hand he softly touched her cheek and smiled for the first time since he could ever remember as she gripped his finger and placed it in her mouth. Softly he whispered, "Hello Yukina...I'm your older brother, Hiei...and I'm going to protect you now."


End file.
